Lucas
Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase Lucas (SSBB). Lucas (''リュカ Ryuka'') es un personaje de la serie de videojuegos ''Earthbound'' (MOTHER en Japón), apareciendo como protagonista en MOTHER 3 de Game Boy Advance, el cual sólo fue lanzado en Japón. Lucas aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como un personaje inicial, teniendo cierto parecido con Ness. Descripción [[Archivo:Sprite de Lucas Mother 3.jpg|thumb|left|Sprite de Lucas en MOTHER 3.]]Lucas es un niño tímido que aparece en el videojuego MOTHER 3. Tiene entre 7 a 9 años al inicio de la historia, siendo al final con casi 13. Tiene un hermano gemelo mayor llamado Claus, el cual solo aparece al inicio del juego y al final como jefe porque estaba hipnotizado. Usa una polera de color amarillo con rayas rojas, unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla. Cabe destacar que su ropa es muy parecida la de Ness en muchos aspectos, salvo los colores. Él es bastante tímido y algo cobarde, siendo que en su niñez le llamaban Bebé llorón por esto. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Originalmente, Lucas iba aparecer en este videojuego, y reemplazaría a Ness. Sin embargo, por muchos y diferentes motivos, incluido el retraso de MOTHER 3, no se pudo incluir y se dejó a Ness. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Para Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Lucas fue confirmado en el Smash Bros DOJO!! mucho antes que Ness, por lo que muchos fans dudaban si Ness aparecería en el juego. Después, Ness fue confirmado como un personaje secreto, haciendo que ambos personajes fueran seleccionables. Los Movimientos Especiales de Lucas son parecidos a los de Ness, pero tienen algunas diferencias. La mayoría de sus ataques físicos, sin embargo, son diferentes, por lo que se le considera un Semi-clon de Ness. Tiene un rol importante en El emisario subespacial, acompañando al Entrenador Pokémon durante el juego en su búsqueda para rescatar a Ness. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Lucas :El pequeño de los gemelos de la aldea Tazmily de las Islas Nowhere. Con capacidad para comunicarse con los animales, este chico tan majo a la vez que tímido nunca se ha recuperado de la desgracia que se cebó con su madre. Combate una dictadura despiadada, busca las Siete Agujas y se enfrenta a su hermano desaparecido, Claus. Un viaje a la madurez de Lucas. *''GBA: MOTHER 3'' Inglés :Lucas :The younger of twin brothers living in Tazmily Village in the Nowhere Islands. He's a kind boy who can communicate with animals, but he's shy and never really got over the tragedy that struck his mother. He fights a warped dictatorship, hunts the Seven Needles, and crosses swords with his missing brother, Claus. In the end, the young boy with psychic PSI powers grows up. :*''GBA: MOTHER 3'' Curiosidades *Lucas es uno de los pocos personajes que solo ha aparecido en un juego de su serie de origen antes y después de su aparición en la serie Super Smash Bros. Otros personajes en un estado similar incluyen a Sheik y a los Ice Climbers. *Todos los ataques especiales de Lucas, nunca los utiliza en Mother 3. Enlaces externos Véase también